hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Owl
|name = Owl |kana = フクロウNippon TV - HUNTER×HUNTER - Yorknew City (arc): characters page |kanji = |rōmaji = Fukurō |japanese voice = Jun Suzuki (1999) Masahiro Yamanaka (2011) |english voice = Ethan Cole (1999) Greg Chun (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 74 |anime debut = Episode 52 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Brown (1999; 2011) |status = Unknown |previous affiliation = Ten Dons Shadow Beasts |previous occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001)Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection |abilities = Fun Fun Cloth (Former) |image gallery = yes}} Owl ( , Fukurō—lit. "Ural owl") is one of the most valuable members of the Mafia Community and a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Appearance Like almost all members of this group, Owl resembles the animal that inspired his codename, with his huge, piercing eyes. Most of the time, they remain hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses (even at night), which together with a large shirt and sandals, makes Owl appear very laid back. He also has dark hair framing his face and a small mustache, as well as a short beard on his chin. Personality He never seems to worry too much about what's happening around him, although in more serious situations will adopt an expression of great seriousness.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Plot Yorknew City arc Before the Phantom Troupe steals the Underground Auction items in Yorknew City, the Ten Dons ask for the Shadow Beasts' help. Prior to the start of the auction, Owl visits the location where the auction is to be held and enters the vault where the items are hidden. When he leaves, the vault is empty. When Uvogin is captured by Kurapika, the members of the Phantom Troupe pursue them. Out of nowhere, Owl suddenly jumps in front of the car and uses his Nen ability called Fun Fun Cloth to trap the members of the Troupe. However, he only manages to capture one. The remaining Shadow Beasts arrive and underestimate the Troupe based on their looks. Owl cautions his comrades not to be reckless. Despite his warnings, his comrades confidently attack the Troupe and are quickly defeated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Owl, however, is kept alive but is held captive by the Phantom Troupe. Later, he is seen sitting in a chair with his hands tied and his face covered by a cloth. He was tortured by Feitan in order to make him reveal where the items from the auction are being kept.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 According to Feitan, Owl surrenders quickly during the torture. Chrollo Lucilfer later steals his Nen ability, implying that Owl is still alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Owl is very influential within the Mafia Community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was easily captured by Machi. Enhanced Agility: Owl has a good sense of balance and remarkable athletic skills. He landed on the hood of a car during a high-speed chase while wearing flip-flops, and then jumped off just as easily. Nen . As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the Mafia Community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. His ability works best when the opponent is in the dark about its effects since it has no offensive or defensive capacities, but it can end the fight in one shot if used properly, making sneak attacks the best course of action. It is also very handy for capture and transportation. He can no longer use his ability, as it was stolen by Chrollo Lucilfer. Battles Trivia * In the Viz translation, Owl's Nen ability is named as Magic Fun Cloth: "Convenient Kerchief". Translations around the World References Navigation es:Fukuro fr:Fukuro Category:Male characters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Conjurers Category:Shadow Beasts